deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Wario VS Shadow
Wario VS Ow the Edge.png|Arigarmy V2 War vs Shad.png|Quauntonaut Create your own death battle cyberpunk revised by thaemperor2000-d8lha6.png|AwesomeCartoonGames war vs shad.jpg|Hipper Wario vs Shadow.PNG|GameboyAdv Backgrounder (642).png|Ahomeschoolngroudon WarioVSShadow.png|MagicRock -95 Wario VS Shadow (by DoomFest).png|DoomFest Wario VS Shadow the Hedgehog is a What-If Death Battle featuring Wario from the Super Mario franchise and Shadow the Hedgehog from the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. Description Mario VS Sonic! The two modern anti-hero rivals clash to see who the real anti is! Will Shadow smell the fumes of defeat, or will Wario be obliterated by the ultimate lifeform? Interlude (Cue Invader) Wiz: The anti-hero. They're not really evil, but their intentions and ways of getting the job done are nowhere near the side of good. Boomstick: And every anti-hero is not without their more heroic mascot rivals, some even replacing the older ones that became their possibly idiotic punch-happy friends. Wiz:' Wario', the treasure-hunting garlic enthusiast... Boomstick: And Shadow the Hedgehog, the ultimate life form. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our jobs to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Wario (Cue ??? - ???) Wiz: Obese, stubborn, greedy, and born as one of the seven legendary star children, there has never been an epitome for selfish greed much like Wario. Boomstick: Sure, yeah, just take Mario, flip the M upside down, give him a few pounds, change his clothes, and you got yourself a brand new spankin' villain! Creativity like this is why Nintendo still makes innovative non-gimmicky games. Wiz: Even as a baby and throughout childhood, Wario loved money and had big dreams to become rich and gain his own castle! But while his dreams remained nothing but just that, his childhood friend Mario was gaining the means necessary to do just that. Boomstick: Mario may have seen the friendship like innocent fun, Wario saw it as bullying and was jealous of his popularity. As he peaked into adulthood, he commenced his act of revenge... Wario: Obey Wario! Destroy Mario! (Cue ??? - ???) Wiz: Using a magic spell and hypnosis, Wario hypnotized the entire civilization of Mario Land and seized his castle. Don't ask me how or why both of those exist. Boomstick: However, Mario easily turned Wario's dream into a nightmare as he gave him the boot. But Wario was too determined to give up! He continued, stole a lot of money, and literally had his wish granted to own a castle. Wiz: From this point onward, Wario had continued his lust for treasure by hunting it down and doing whatever he needs to do in order to get it. He has saved worlds and princesses- Boomstick: So Wario could get all their treasure... Wiz: He has helped a trapped species of creatures seal away an evil treasure- Boomstick: So he could he his castle back... Yeah, you get the theme here, right? Hell, even when his questionable set of friends help him kickstart his microgame company, WarioWare Inc., he just takes off all the profits gained from it. Greedy bastard. (Cue ??? - ???) Wiz: Wario wouldn't be able to do such things if it weren't for his outright ridiculous strength. Alone, he can shatter floors with nothing but his fists, make tremors by throwing his own weight around, and can easily lift and beat up on dinosaurs well over ten times his size. Boomstick: He has signature attacks such as his charging dash attack; capable of breaking through stone and metal pipes with ease. And after a running start, he can gain enough momentum to trigger the super form of the same move. Wiz: Wario's fighting style is based on brute strength and slapstick wrestling of sorts, as seen in moves such as the Piledriver, the Wild Swing-Ding, and the Earthshake Punch. The Earthshake Punch in particular is so powerful it indeed shakes the earth whilst stunning enemies. Boomstick: Hell, even enemies that aren't on the ground get stunned by the power of this move. Coinciding with his ridiculous strength is his even more ridiculous durability. You can't even kill the fucker by normal means! Burn him, electrocute him, freeze him, flatten him, give him one too many drinks, this sucker isn't going down that easily. Wiz: And despite his more large appearance, Wario is very capable of being fast and agile. He can keep up with the Mario Bros., outrun rolling boulders, have the traditional ability to jump high into the air, and his Super Dash Attack is even capable of breaking the sound barrier! Boomstick: Well when considering this is the same guy who steals lots amount of treasure and can escape said place or defeat a boss enemy in a really short amount of time, it's not surprising. Wiz: At the same time, Wario has shown his strokes of geniuses from time to time, one example being that he built an interdimensional teleporter in only just five seconds. (Cue ??? - ???) Boomstick: Like all Mario characters, Wario is not without his own unique power-ups and weapons at his disposal. His trusty Wario Bike lets him ride off into the distance, casually running over people as he goes along. Even if it's fragile, Wario can somehow just pull another one out of his god damn pocket, hopefully from his pocket, not too long after. Wiz: Wario has access to some of the more familiar power-ups, such as the Fire Flower to grant him the ability of pyrokinesis, or the Carrot, granting him bunny ears to hover or glide through the air. Boomstick: He even holds the Power Flower, which transforms him into Metal Wario! He becomes temporarily heavier, stronger, and invincible to the point where he can walk on lava and have regular enemies die just by touching him. Wiz: But perhaps Wario's most affiliated piece of gear is his favorite food: garlic. Boomstick: Garlic serves three main purposes for Wario: # Heal him. # Act like a Super Mushroom and give him his slightly stronger Bull Wario power-up, complete with a horned helmet. # And the best for last... Wario eats a clove of garlic and transforms into... Boomstick: Wario-Man. Wiz: Wario-Man is the superhero persona of our yellow-clad plumber. While his outfit is just bizarre, he is definitely nothing to play around with while in this form. Boomstick: Wario becomes faster, stronger, and can fly... kinda. Though Wario gains a massive buff, it's short-lived and has to be used for what it's worth. And still, through all this, Wario still has one ability that tops all the rest. It comes from within, and it packs a wallop. "What could it be?" you're asking? Well, you asked for it. Wario does this (Cue ??? - ???) Wiz: Wario's flatulence, no, Wario's entire digestive system is just outright absurd! He can eat anything, LITERALLY anything that can be eaten, and Wario will just secrete it back out! It's just disgusting! Boomstick: His farts uncharged are capable of making people nauseous, dizzy, or even make them stunned. But when charged, the force of these mega toots are so strong it propels him into the air and can create explosions so large that they emit mushroom clouds. Wiz: Despite Wario's horrid benefits, he's hardly anywhere near flawless. He's completely full of himself, arrogant, and holds a short temper. His affection for money is so strong that he'd pretty much do anything and put himself in any danger just to get even richer. Boomstick: Not to mention that he's not quite the strategist. His plans are mostly rushing in and relying on brute strength to get the job done. ''' Wiz: Even if he relies on brute strength and physicality, it has surely proven to work out in nearly every situation he has been in. Perhaps one of Wario's greatest feats was surviving the explosion of the Shake King during his death. Through analyzing the cloud dispersion caused by such an explosion, it's estimated that the blast of the Shake King was approximately 70.85 ''penatons.'' That's enough to total the moon! '''Boomstick: Like him or hate him, nobody can stop Wario when he has his eyes on the gold. Wario: I'm-a Wario! I'm-a gonna win! Shadow DEATH BATTLE! Results Category:'Mario vs Sonic' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Follow up Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Arigarmy Category:Season Premiere